Add. $43.8 + 48.5 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${8}$ $4$ $8$ $.$ ${5}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{4}$ $\overset{1}{{3}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $+$ $4$ ${8}$ $.$ ${5}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $2$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({43} + {48}) + ({0.8} + {0.5})\\\\ &={91} + {1.3}\\\\ &=92.3 \end{aligned}$ $43.8 + 48.5= 92.3$